An Eternal's Separation
by ImpoliteLover
Summary: This is the sequeal to An Eternal's Mate. Menah starts her life over after it's nearly ruined from her sister's mess and her family's heritage. She has to face more of the danger when she is left alone or is she? The time is coming to a close when her future plans out differently. Rated M adult situations no lemons.
1. Awaken

Okay. I got this review from The Dreamer on my Eternal's Mate story. I thank you for the review saying that I had an amazing story. But the way I'm going about the Edward thing is that he's acting that way because of the challenge an Eternal has to go through. He wasn't in full control of that, and remember in my version she didn't get bit, she just got a broken leg. But I'll let my readers have their opinions and love my story.

And I send a Big Thanks to all of my loyal readers. You all just make me have something to look forward to. I always check my email to see if I had any feedback.

And I do not own Twilight: New Moon.

* * *

**Alice POV**

Jasper, Emmett, Rose, and I were coming back from hunting. Edward was watching over Menah from the woods surrounding the house. He would sometimes refuse to leave. The only time we really see him is when we go hunting or at school. It can be saddening at times. We started to run when I froze in the middle of the forest. My vision changed.

_Bella came up the stairs when she heard the commotion and was watching in disbelief and excitement but with hidden sadness and anger. Menah looked at her as she still hugged Charlie. Her eyes were narrowed at her…_

_Menah was yelling at Edward in front of us when she found out what happened. The family sat in shock as she displayed her thoughts to Edward. They were going back and forth when she said something else and left the house in a huff…_

_The Volturi sat in their thrones talking of something. The sat there bored until the room was filled with wind. My vision blurred for a moment and next Menah was laying on the ground in front Aro…_

Jasper had his arms wrapped around my shoulders as I came back to it.

"What's happened Alice?" Rosalie asked me as I came back to it.

I looked up shocked and happy. "Menah's waking up." I didn't want to tell them what else had happened in my vision. I would try to stop it from happening.

**Third POV**

_Her long, curly hair blew back as she sat in the windy field behind her family home. Her brown skin glowed in the setting sun. She was humming a tune she heard once from her mother. She stopped suddenly hearing a voice among the wind. She got up and looked around the field. In the distant she saw two figures jogging to her, laughing._

_As they grew closer to her she saw an older version of her with laugh lines by her lips and eyes. A man was next to her with a bald head and soft brown eyes. They looked at her with happy eyes and bright smiles. Their brown skin glowed just as her did._

_As they came closer the man said, "Look at our little girl. She finally grew up." He stood in front of Menah and touched her face. In that moment she knew they were her parents._

"_She has." The woman said, gazing upon her. The woman stood next to her father. "And I bet she remembers us."_

_Menah nodded her head. "Of course I do." She hiccuped and tears flowed down her face. "Of course I do. You're my parents." Menah suddenly laughed and launched herself in their arms. They hugged for a minute until they pulled back._

"_We've been watching you since that day, Menah. But now things are getting out of control and we can do nothing to help, but comfort you before it's time." Her mother told her._

"_Time for what exactly?" Menah said confused._

_Her father stepped in. "The time to see if you choose to go back to your own life, but it's let's not talk about it now. There are more important things to discuss."_

_Her mother nodded her head. "Your mate needs you, Menah. The only reason he was behaving that way was because of our heritage. It's our challenge to become an Eternal, as you know. But don't give into anything easily. You are tough so act that way." She spoke strongly. _

"_But there's something else out there waiting for you. You're the last one of our kind and that puts you endanger to him. He is weak, but in due time he will rise and come for you." Father paused and grabbed both of their hands. "We gave you our powers before he had the chance to get rid of us. You now hold something very dear." He pointed to her neck._

_Menah looked down to see the tattoo on her neck. She touched it remembering what happened when searching for it. She looked up and said, "This is too much. I can't do this. Just because I am the one last one doesn't mean that I can save people. I can't control myself when I'm angry and I can't even get a date with Edward." by the end of her ranting she was pacing in the field of blue orchids._

_The sky started to grow darker. They looked up. "Menah it's time." Her father said._

"_We must go." Her mother grabbed her and pulled her in for a hug. She stepped away and kissed her forehead. "You know that we watch you and love you for all that it is."_

_Menah sobbed as their bodies started to fade. "I love you both so much." They were gone._

_Her mind grew fuzzy as something in the distant was heard. She looked around and her sight was blurred. She felt her body fall through the orchids and the last sight she seen was the sky darkening._

**Menah's POV**

My body felt heavy as I tried to move, but it was no use. I was never like this when I fall asleep. I can't remember what happened before I woke up, except for that dream I had. However, it really was my parents talking to me.

I turned to see a heart monitor and an IV next to my bed. It was the noise that floated into my dream.

I moved my upper body trying to get up, but I ended up slamming myself on the ground. I moved my arms, but can only move lean up. I heard someone coming up the steps. Dad popped his head in from where the door was.

He saw me on the floor and rushed to my side. "Menah, why are you out the bed?"

I couldn't reply, but I hugged him tight with unknown strength I didn't know I had. I don't even know why I was hugging him so heard. My throat was dry and I needed water. I pulled back and pointed to my neck.

He helped me sit back up on the bed and I sat on the end as he picked up a cup on the nightstand next to the bed. He handed it to me and I finished it in five seconds flat. "What happened? Why am I like this?" I asked him. "All I remember is Bella leaving."

"Well you decided to leave without telling me and you went after her. You left with Edward and his father to find her and you both were trying to convince her to come back. You and Bella ended up tripping down two flights of stairs and out a window. Bella ended up with a broken leg, but you were worst…" the story seemed like a cover to what really happened.

"What… what happened?" I looked at him pleadingly.

He shook his head and stared at the floor. "You end up hitting your head and you've been in a coma for two months."

"No… two…" I couldn't get my words out. Two months has gone by, but it didn't even feel that way. Charlie pulled me in for another hug when he had seen the panic face I was making.

Someone else came upstairs. Bella walked through the door and her face held different emotions. I narrowed my eyes at her and moved from Charlie. I got up on unsteady legs and stumbled, but kept myself up and walked to Bella slowly.

I stared at her for a minute until I suddenly put my arms around her. I whispered, "You might be a pain in my ass, but you are still my sister." She relaxed and hugged me back. I pulled away with a laugh as my stomach growled.

We all sat at the table eating lasagna that Bella made. Charlie was concerned that my body wouldn't take solid food, but I waved him off and told him that I'll be fine. Charlie was telling that the school would let me become a senior, but I have to pass my exams, but I knew I would the work was still fresh in mind. It was just why I was here is what I can't remember.

The front door was slammed opened and Charlie and Bella sat down calmly like this always happened. Ryan and Candice walked into the kitchen. Candice squealed loudly and Ryan pulled us in for a group hug.

Charlie just shook his head and put his dishes in the sink. "They have been coming here non-stop."

"It's true." Ryan said. "Candice wouldn't stop staining my shirt. I told her you'll pull through."

"Thanks for the support." We walked upstairs to my room. I was growing my strength back. "I appreciate you guys checking on me." I saw my old, worn book on my bed and tossed it in my trunk.

"It wasn't just us, along with Bella and Charlie. Mama Cullen has been over here watching over you since Charlie and Bella had to work sometime. They knew you would be ticked to stop their lives to watch someone sleep." Ryan told me.

"That's for damn sure. I wouldn't want them to watch over me with nothing to do." I sat down on my bed. "So what's been going?"

Candice said, "Nothing really since school is out." She sat on the bed next to me while Ryan sat in my desk chair. "But we know that Bella and Edward stop going out. I think Edward dumped her for you."

"The problem is that he should've asked her out to begin with." Ryan said. "It bugs me that he put you through all of that and he had the nerve to dump Bella because he finally realized his mistake."

"You both believe that?" They nodded their heads. "Well if he wants me he would have to work for it."

We spent some time in my room talking. We spent hours going over what we were going to do senior year. When Ryan was talking the doorbell had rung and I got up to look through my window to see Carlisle's car. The doorbell had rung.

"Who is it?" They asked me when I turned from the window.

"Doctor Cullen. His car is outside." Steps were heard coming up stairs.

"Well it's time for us to be heading out." Ryan said.

"We'll come back again and get some rest." They got up and Carlisle walked in the room. They all greeted each other and he walked to me on the bed and dragged over my rolling, desk chair.

"Hello Menah. How do you feel?" He took put his medical bag on my face and got to work.

"I'm fine really. I was so hungry I wanted to eat a cow." He chuckled at the hidden meaning. I said seriously, "How is… everyone?"

"They miss you. The effect you had on everyone, even me, had us terribly worried." We had stayed in silence for a minute.

"I need an explanation on what happened. I can't remember anything from until Bella left and Charlie gave me this bogus story that's too ridiculous to believe. Because if Bella had dragged me into her crap it was something bigger than me hitting my head."

Carlisle put his stuff away. "You probably are healing faster than others, that's why you're up already and not weak." He looks me in the eye and say, "You know that you're part of our family now. We need to tell you what's going on. Come over whenever you're ready."

He got up from the chair and I stood. "I'll be there soon." I stepped closer to him and hugged his cold torso. He wrapped his arms around me and stood for a moment. I pulled away and said, "Have a good night Doctor Cullen."

"Get some rest Ms. Swan." He walks out and I collapse on the bed. I was tired and needed rest for what was about to come in the next few days.

The next couple of days I've spent with Charlie fishing or hiking in the woods. We would invite Bella, but she would turn it down knowing something might happen. We also went with Harry Clearwater. I haven't seen him since I moved back here. I actually spent some time with their family. But Leah turned bitter when Sam left her for her cousin, Emily.

I told Charlie I had to talk with Alice and he all but pushed me out of the door. Maybe it was because he thought I would act like Bella and be a loner. Right now I was parking my car staring at the house. It felt as if it's been just days ago that I was here, but it was actual months since that day.

As soon as my feet hit the porch steps the door swung open. A smiling face of Alice appeared and she pulled me in for a tight hug and I did the same. My arms went around her small frame. She smelled of wild flowers and the strange forest smell that seem to stick to them.

"Oh my, Menah. It's about time that you've woken up." She pulled me inside of the house and started dragging me to the living room. "Everyone has missed you."

They all sat on the couches and armchairs ready for the discovery what was to come. I scanned each non aging face until my eyes stopped on him. He stared at me intensely. We didn't say anything as I got closer.

He was cut from my vision when Rosalie began squeezing the life out of me. I hugged her back. "Emmett please so kind to peel your girlfriend from me." She laughed and backed away and Emmett went to lift me up in a hug. "Must you always?"

Jasper comes up next and gives me a soft embrace then it was Esme and Carlisle. Edward stayed away as if he knows what's on my mind. Esme guides me to a chair that's facing the other couches they were sitting on.

Carlisle was the first to speak as they settled down. "Menah. What we're about to explain may seem unreal, but from what we saw that shouldn't be a big problem." He continued on from that night.

The silence was thick. They just told me what they were. "Vampires? You're all vampires. That makes sense really. That guy did bite me…" I rubbed the spot he bit me. "So what happened after I…" I didn't finish, but they knew what I had meant when I trailed off.

Carlisle spoke up. "We thought you were dead, but we heard your heartbeat. Edward gave you the bite to help you and you've been in a coma since then."

A shock of anger went under my skin. I got up and started to pace from the excitement. "Are you nuts? What if it would have backfired? I am a different being and you know that and you go and make a decision like that. I know I was on the verge of death, but I know I would have… at least I think I could have survived." Could I after all of that?

"I saved your life Menah. I couldn't just sit there and let you die. You mean too much to everyone…to me." Edward stood up as he said that and walked towards me.

"Oh really if I meant that much to you, why didn't you tell me before? Why couldn't you save me the heartache of being with Bella anyway?" I looked up to him.

"Bella and I are over. It never should have happened in the first place." he said angrily.

"You got that right. But I wonder. I suddenly have an accident that makes you realize your feelings for me. And you probably thought I would grovel at your knees for dumping her. We had the most mind blowing experiences so far and you go and act as if I was nothing. You can't just wish for something to happen and it works! Edward, you can't just have me! I am neither your toy nor your entertainment. If you want me, EARN ME!" I yelled the rest of the words in his face. The pain was evident in our eyes, but I will spill no more tears. "When you make up your mind don't bother to tell me." I turned to everyone else. "It was nice to see everyone, but I think it's time for me to go."

Hurriedly I walked away from them and out of the house. I opened my car door to have Edward close it. He clinched his fist and said, "I just need you to listen." I nodded my head without looking at him. "I will not excuse myself for my behavior towards Bella but I will say that I was not myself." He moved closer to me and pinned me to the car gently. "I know things have been bad, I promise I will make it up to you."

He moved away from and I pushed off the car. He opened up the door and I claimed inside and started up the car when he closed the door. When I was getting ready to pull off the doors to my car opened and I turned to see Alice and Rosalie. "We thought it would be a good idea to start catching up." I laughed and drove out the drive way.

* * *

I would love to keep the reviews, favorites, and followers coming please.


	2. Singing Karaoke?

I'm sorry for writing so late. I didn't know senior year was all this work. But when the school breaks come up you'll get more chapters.

To The Dreamer: We'll just have to see how they react to that and Bella is a little jealous.

* * *

The rest of the summer passed as I studied for my exams for junior year. The rest of my time I've been using my powers, but I can't control it when it gets too powerful. The forest would always be alive when I practice. The book even held potions and spells that I recognized from the box of items left by my parents. But I didn't dare temp to make it just in case anything happened.

Edward hasn't made his move yet like I was expecting as if he was trying to give me space from my shouting. He did text me every now and then asking to see if I was alright. Lately I've been getting this feeling of being watched or something. I would get this chill as if I was in danger and Edward gave off that vibe so I've been cautious of my surroundings.

One day Alice and Rose were with me by the lake where I been to frequently now. We sat on a large rock in our bikinis. Mine was black with white skulls. An idea popped into my head, "You guys." They turned to me, "I know I still didn't tell you what I was, but it would be dangerous to anyone so I can show you what I can do." I got up and walked to the edge of the lake. We were on a short cliff over the water. "Come on." I said to them before I jumped in.

The cold water splashed around me and I was engulfed in the dark water. My eyes were closed, concentrating. When I was last in water I grew gills. My neck started to tingle and I could breathe without the worry of getting air. Two splashed came from the side of me. Alice and Rosalie were in the water perfectly still, watching me breathe from my neck. Their expressions were shocked.

When I started to started to swim farther down I thought I saw a big figure in the water a little ways away from us. My necklace glowed in the water and it flicker as if it was it was giving me a warning. The shadow disappeared before I could get a better view on it. But it didn't look to be a fish. It was too big of a fish to live in a lake like this.

Alice brought my attention back to her when she swam closer to me. I smiled and started to move my hand in the water in swirling motions. The water began to move as the same movements and we spun with the water as it moved us around with it. But I stopped before I anything can get out of my control.

Ever since then I've been having that feeling that I was being watched. It was more than one person at that. I could feel the bloodlust come from whatever it was. And whatever or whoever it was hidden from the vampires. No one seemed to get the feeling I had when I was around them. I became cautious and paranoid some of the time when the feeling got too overbearing. But one day I would have to see what it was watching me.

Charlie and Bella left to go to work an hour ago. I sat on the couch watching Phantom of the Opera. The part when they started to singing The Point of No Return when a knock was sound at the door. I turned the TV up so I could hear the music when I answer the door. I got up and pulled down my flare skirt and fixed my tank top. I opened the door to see Edward.

"Hello Menah." He gave me his legendary smirk. He pulled out flowers from behind his back. "I was wondering if we could… hang out today. That's if you'd like to?" I stared at the blue orchids that he held in his hand. He remembered my favorite flower. When I didn't answer he handed me the orchids and started to back away from the door.

Quickly I grabbed his hand and pulled him inside the house. "You owe me or did you forget?" I put the flowers on the table. "Wait here while I change my clothes." I walked away shaking my head and paused the movie. It stopped on the part when Christine rips off the Erik's mask. Without looking back at Edward I went upstairs.

I went straight for my closet as my stomach started to tingle with excitement. My body refused to calm down at the idea of Edward staying downstairs while I was here. My wardrobe door was open and I opened it to see both sides of clothing pushed to the side and one outfit hanging in the middle. I stared until realization hit me. Alice must have known about this. It was a dress I made for the fall time last year. It was a dark blue, skater dress and it has white vine designs. It came up to my mid thighs and it fitted me. Taking the dress I had added a pair or knee high, brown boots with black socks coming over my knees so it showed off and got dressed. With a sweater for the cold air.

My reflection in the mirror held a hidden excitement. It was hard to think about Edward and I was starting to move along. There was this feeling in me that he would go back to Bella. It's good to know that they were over, but it might get awkward. The thoughts were vanished from my head as I started to put on my clothes. My mind was in a rush and I was done dressing in five minutes.

Edward turned his head in my direction when he heard me coming down the steps. A gentle smile came across his face. "You look beautiful Menah." I looked down telling him my thanks. "Don't be shy now. We are way pass that stage don't you think?"

I nodded my head. "Of course I do. It's just that we haven't really hung out that involved us…" I couldn't really think of what the possibly that we would end up together let alone say it aloud to him. "Um… are you ready to go?" He didn't question me, but he held out his hand inviting me to join him.

After an hour or two of driving we made it to Seattle. I was looking out the window when Edward said, "You remember that day for lunch when you were singing on the table?" I nodded my head, confused. "Well I thought you were having so much fun. Alice told me about this karaoke bar…" My eyes widen, "I think you could handle yourself just fine."

"Edward you didn't." He was smiling. "How the hell can you sign me up for that? You know what don't answer that."

The car pulled up in a parking lot next to a nice size building called Rhythm Night. Edward came to my side of the car and opened the door. The evening air blew around us making me shiver. But sigh in content. Edward put my hand on his arm and we walked to the building blasting music.

The inside of the place had a bar with tables and booths to sit at. On the other side of the place there was a stage where a couple was singing. They looked happy. My heart warmed at the sight and I turned to look at Edward who was staring at me. A hostess came up and escorted us to a booth close to the back against the wall.

We sat down on opposite sides and the woman took our order for a drink. I ordered lemonade and Edward just ordered water. He didn't eat, but he had to keep up the appearance. The coupe on the stage was done when the hostess left. This makes me also forget the hell Edward put me in. It did make me think of what we could have been doing if we were together and Bella never showed up.

Edward voice cut off my thinking. "So Menah," I looked to Edward with my eyebrows raised, "You never exactly told anyone what you really are." Jumping right into it I guess.

"It's for your own safety. Something or someone is following me. If they knew how close you were to me they would not hesitate to hurt you." I looked to at the table. "I would never forgive myself if that ever happen Edward."

He grabbed my hand that was on the table. "I would do anything to protect you. I was a fool to even ask Bella out. I can't ask for your forgiveness, but I will make it up to you. I promised." He kissed the back of my hand.

Someone stepped up on the stage. A teen about 18 was talking, "This night has been going so smoothly. But I believe we should pick it up a little. Our next singer for tonight is, Menah Swan."

The hand Edward was still holding squeezed his tightly and he winced. I pulled my hand from him and got up. I already knew this was coming. I went to climb on the stage and the boy grabbed my hand. He handed me the microphone and told me good luck.

I went to the middle of the stage and a song started to play. I looked at the back wall where they held a TV to show the lyrics. It was Chandelier by Sia. I knew this song. I took a deep breath as the song started. I watched as the people stared at me. I went along with the beat and started dancing. They were enjoying it so much that they started to clap along with the music.

My breath was gone as I finish the song. My chest was raising and falling fast from singing. The people clapped loudly and I put the mic down and Edward was standing in front of the stage. He grabbed my hand and I climbed down the steps as the people were cheering. The smile on my face started to ache, but it didn't dare leave my face.

We sat back at our booth. For a few hours we talked and I ate my food while he would past me his when I was done. My appetite had grown since I woke up. We ended up leaving after three hours.

Edward pulled up in front of my house. I turned to look at him. "Today was awesome. I had a good time. We have to do this again."

He took off his seatbelt and got out the car and opened my door. "As did I. We can find somewhere else to go next time." I climbed out the car with his help. The heels were somewhat painful. I closed the door and leaned on it.

Edward hovered above me and gazed into my eyes. I held my breath and moved my face closer to his. I went pass his lips and kissed his cheek. His body relaxed and he let out a sigh. I touch his cheek then moved from by him. He leaned off the car as I made my way to the door. I unlocked the door as he was getting in his car. I waved as he drove off and I went inside.

The TV was on and Charlie was on the couch. A squeal came from me and Charlie turned to me. "Where did you go?" he got up from the couch.

"Edward came over and he wanted to hang out. We went to Seattle and ate at a karaoke bar." I peeled the heels off of my feet and put them on the floor. "He entered my name in to sing." I laughed at that.

Bella come from out of the kitchen. She looked a little ticked, but I just smiled. "Did you have fun?" She asked me. I nodded my head and said, "Yeah. We're going out again another day too." I said that to see her reaction.

Her mouth gapped open, but she didn't say anything. Charlie watched us worried, "Don't worry Dad. I'm headed to bed." I picked up my shoes and went up to my room.

After showering and changing into my pj's I laid down in the bed with some classical music in the background. I was almost asleep when something entered my room. I tensed for a second to realize it was Edward. His scent was close to me and he sat on the bed. I opened my eyes to see him above me. He ran his hand through my hair and I fell asleep.

* * *

How was this chapter? Like, love, needs work? Leave me a review for your insight. Follow and Favorite for more. And I promise you will love what's to come in this story.

P.S.

For the song I thought about the cover from Coco Jones Chandelier by Sia cover. I loved it and you all should listen to her.

Luv ya, Byessss!


	3. The Peril Begins

In this series Jacob isn't into Bella, but he still sees her as a friend. I just wanted to clear that up.

* * *

My senses were on hyper drive as I sped past the thick trees in Forks. Edward was behind me laughing at my cheerful attitude. Edward and I were running in the forest at top speed. Each day I slowly showed them the different abilities I was given by my parents. Right now I was a few feet in front of Edward laughing feel the joy in the atmosphere.

This was the only time we can do so much together. School just started back up and I was getting mentally tired. The other teens at school would stare and whisper when they saw me. They didn't even know about Edward and me going out yet. That would give the people of Forks some real news since the Cullen's moved down here.

In the few weeks since I woke up, Edward and I have been doing different things that's been beyond human status. We went swimming under the water for more than an hour, we had a rock tossing contest that contained boulders, and we were running like we were now. The other day I even went hunting with the Cullen's.

While I was running in front of Edward, but I turned to see him gone. I was in for a surprise when I turned back to see him next to me. I screamed and dodged a tree and came to a stop in the clearing that Edward found some time ago.

"You ass. Was that really necessary?" he came to a stop next to me and I pushed him. "You could've killed me."

His eyebrows rose, "By a tree. Do you think I would let you die by the tree?" He laughed at me, "You're just over reacting." He grabbed my arm and walked backwards to the center of the field and I followed him.

"Whatever. But I could've at least hurt myself." He both lay down in the blooming flowers from summertime. I was popped up with my head in my hand and other roaming his face. "It's weird." He looked at me confused. "We could've been this way. We could've been… happy."

The hand he was using to run in my hair stopped moving. He didn't say anything for a minute. "All that has happened between Bella and I, it's in the past. You and I have been through something different. It's strange, but I can't help, but love every single thing about the way I feel about you."

I picked up my head and smiled. "That's good to know. And once the bound is complete I can tell you about everything. It's so much going on I still think I'm dreaming."

For two hours we stayed on the ground and talked or we fell into a comfortable silence. To me this was happiness and safety. I don't want to give any of this up. Life would have to seize it from my hands.

The cloudy white stone in my mother's necklace began to glow. But the strange thing was that it instantly brightened and the heat of it stung, but left no mark. My head shot up startling Edward. He stood up alongside of me as I searched the forest. It caused me to get the sense of Déjà vu.

Edward never did say anything yet, he just looked from the forest to my necklace that glowed brightly, and back to the forest. A sense of peril ran up my spine and a shadow in the forest faced Edward. I quickly kicked Edward to the ground without thinking and threw a purple light from my hand at the shadow. He dodged it and shot something at me. I ducked and dropped on top of Edward, straddling his waist.

I looked up to see a man come from out the trees, but his face was hidden by a hood he wore. I instantly made a fire ball and shot it his way. It caught him by surprise. He screamed and ran at an inhuman speed.

My breath was coming out in small gasps as my energy drained a little with the excitement of a surprise attack. "Edward we need to get out of here." And we did. He picked me up and ran all the way back to his house where we were before.

We stopped at the back door where I had begun pacing back and forth mumbling to myself, "That must have been the bastard following me. And he had the same power I did. I thought I was the last one."

"Menah what are you talking about?" Edward said walking up to me.

I looked at him contemplating on if I should tell him. I shook my head and said, "Lately I've been getting this feeling of being watched." I paused. I decided to tell him the major problem. "There's someone out there trying to get my powers. I don't know what his plan is, but I know he'll be after me soon."

Edward's face turned angry, "Why didn't you tell me?" He grabbed my shoulders. "We could protect you Menah. I could get you away from him."

"Edward it's not that easy. You cannot protect me from him. You believe yourself to be strong, but our abilities out match vampires. With get a flick of our wrist you could die along with your family and I will not be the cause of anyone of you dying." I said in almost one breath.

Without another word I left Edward standing there, I hope that he would get what I'm saying and won't try to get himself or the others involved with my mess.

Next Scene

Today was Bella's birthday. Charlie, Renee, and I got her a present against her wishes. She would love it anyone. Charlie knocked on her door while I stood behind him. He opens the door and Bella is just waking up.

We walk in with our gifts both saying, "Happy Birthday," but Charlie was a little bit stiff with his while I practically screamed it.

"I thought we agreed no presents." Bella said.

"Well the one from me is not wrapped so it doesn't count." He hands her a digital camera.

"It's actually great. Thanks Dad."

"Ah it goes with this one from your mother. We coordinated - well, she coordinated me." Bella opens up the wrapped gift to reveal a scrapbook. "It's to put your pictures in for senior year. Senior year… how did you get so old so fast?"

I snickered at Bella's face. "I didn't. I'm not that old."

Charlie touched her hair and said, "Isn't that a grey hair?"

"What, no way." She did a little pathetic freak out. She looked in the mirror and turned towards Charlie. "That's really funny." He held up his hands and left the room.

"My turn." I put my gift on her bed. She sat down and tore of the paper. She paused and looked up at my face. Her expression was pure shock. It was a necklace that Bella had brought with her savings one year. It was a locket that had green crystals in it. She had lost it and it upset her to lose it. I found it one day, but it was broken and I had it fixed for her.

"Menah… how did you find it, where?" She took it out of the box and put it around her neck. In the locket was a picture of Renee and Charlie.

"When I was cleaning up I found it. It was broken. I would've given it to you sooner, but too much was going on." I left her to get ready for school.

Next Scene

Ryan, Candice, and I were sitting in my truck. I watched as Bella took a picture of her friends when Edward pulled up. I focused on my hearing to hear Jessica, "So why did you and Edward break up?"

"I do- I don't wanna talk about it." She turned from looking at Edward.

I jumped out my jeep and kicked my friends out. "You don't have to be rude about it" Ryan said walking off.

Edward was walking towards his family until he saw me. He came in my direction with a smile of his face. 'Hopefully he dropped his feelings on my problem." When he reached me he brought me into a hug. "Good morning Ms. Swan."

"And a good morning to you Mr. Cullen." He grabbed my hand and led me to the school when a thought came to me. "You know you never told me the story of how you became a vampire."

He stared straight on and said, "After school, your house."

"Sure." I turned back to Bella to see Jacob jogging in her saw me looking and sent me a smile, which I returned and went back walking.

Next scene

Edward and I were walking down the halls ignoring the looks we got from the students. We were talking when I saw Bella up ahead with Alice.

"And about the green dress you'll be wearing to your party tonight. Great color on you." Alice told her.

Bella stood with a box in her hand. "… My party?"

"Edward she's throwing Bella a birthday party?" my eyes stayed on Alice and Bella.

"Yes." He nodded his head. "And Alice has a dress ready for you at home."

I glared at him, "Seriously?" I shook my head, "Don't answer that."

We sat together in class watching Romeo and Juliet. Some people looked to be crying and some were asleep. But I sat there bored having seen it so many times and different ones they made and read different versions of it. I talked with Edward and sometimes glanced at Bella when she looked back to us.

"I don't believe how people can't see how Romeo and Juliet are idiotic. First Romeo gets rejected by Rosaline and he still fancies her. Then he sees Juliet and falls in love with her. Juliet has to get married to Paris and make a choice to fake her death and she should've told Romeo before. They both end up killing their self's seconds apart. When all they had to do was runaway. Some might say it's not that simple, but it's better than what happened anyway."

Edward sat there amused at my ranting. "That's what I love about you. You can see things in different light than others. You see me as your equal than a monster that lives on blood."

"Edward…" my hand seized his gently, "Of course I won't see you as a monster even if we weren't mates. And whatever you did in the past is just that, the past." He didn't say anything, but he squeezed my hand instead.

"Have you ever thought of a way out?" I asked him suddenly thinking of Romeo in the movie.

"Look at Romeo. He's responsible for his wife's death. Who could live with that?" He looks to the screen, "... Though I do envy him …suicide." I looked at him weirdly. "It's nearly impossible for some people. A little poison, dagger to the heart. So many different options."

"Why would you even think of that?" the hand he held grew tighter.

"When I found you in a puddle of your own blood I had to think of something. If you wouldn't have made it, I would have gone along with my plan."

"What plan?" I asked him.

"There are... ways for us. At least one way. I would have gone to Italy, provoked the Volturi…" I nodded my head remembering when they explained why I could know about them.

The teacher interrupted Edward. "If there's someone that would like to repeat the last line to show that they were paying attention." He looked at us then said, "Cullen."

My eyes stayed on Edward as he repeated the lines, but I couldn't get his words from my mind. It was the same as seeing the woman in the woods along with my parents.

Next Scene

The dress was a short sapphire blue with silver beads to shine. I spun in a circle as Rosalie took a step back. "You look beautiful." She told me.

"Thank you. But it's not my birthday today." I put on some black pumps.

"I don't believe Alice still through her a surprise party. She's not a part of this family." I tilted my head and pulled her in for a hug.

"I know I can't convince you to like her. Just don't bite her head off, okay?" She nods her head. "Good. Let's have fun tonight."

* * *

Can Menah get a review. Maybe a follower. Or what about a favorite.


	4. Teenage Love Affair

Things will get a little steamy this chapter or maybe a lot. Beware or just have fun with Rated M chapter.

And the song was written by Robert Pattison called Let Me Sign.

* * *

Bella came down the stairs with Alice almost tripping on the last step from Alice pulling her. She looked to Edward unconsciously to Edward then everyone else in the room.

Carlisle went up to her first, "Sorry about all of this. We tried to rein Alice in."

Esme came in next to Carlisle and said, "If that was even possible." She hugged Bella, "Happy birthday Bella."

Alice snapped a photo of them and Bella turned around. "I found it in your bag. Mind?" Bella stuttered, but I didn't hear what she said. Emmett was speaking to Edward and told him, "Menah's turning 18 soon. Dating an older woman, hot." I laughed at the face Edward was making. "What?"

Rose went first and limply handed her the box, "It's a necklace. Alice picked it out." As dry as ever Rosaline. Bella said her thanks.

Alice dragged me over and took a picture of me and Bella. Being nice I put my arms around Bella and smiled. "Show me the love." Alice said.

She then picked up a box and handed it to Bella. "This one's from Emmett."

Bella shook the box then looked to Emmett, he said, "Already installed it in your truck." He was smiling big, "Finally, a decent sound system in that piece of-"

"Don't hate the truck." She said cutting him off.

Alice went up to Bella, "Open up this one next." I held onto Edward's hand as it encircled my waist. We starred at each other for a moment then back to Bella to see that she cut her hand on the paper wrapping.

I stood in front of Bella and pushed Edward to the side as Jasper snapped. When Jasper came too close, Edward pushed knocked him onto the piano, but he got up and dodged Carlisle and Emmett. As he did that I grabbed the gift in her hand and cut my palm. I moved from in front of Bella and I ran up to Jasper as they held his arms. My hand was high and I stopped before he can touch it. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Jasper?" He opened his eyes and I was relieved that they were still gold. I sighed and moved out of the way for Alice.

All of them left out the house except for Edward, Bella and Carlisle. Carlisle came up to me and picked up the hand that I cut my palm with to see that it was already closing up. I looked over to Bella to see that she was watching my hand, but I hurried up and got a napkin from the cake table and covered my hand so she won't see that it's healing up.

Carlisle walked outside and I told Bella that I'll take her home. She went to my car and I turned to Edward. He pulled me into him and I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Does her blood really smell that good or was Jasper just hungry?"

"I'm new to feeding off of animals. Smelling her blood sent me into a frenzy. If you weren't there I don't know what would have happened." Jasper said walking inside with everyone else.

I slowly moved from Edward and walked over to Jasper, "So you're okay now?"

"I'll be better when I hunt. But… your blood it slowed my down. It made me feel full like I've eaten three deer." When he said that it reminded me of James and a shiver went through my body. Victoria was still out there too. "Menah, why are you feeling scared?"

I put on a smile and said, "I'm not scared, just worried for Bella. But I'll see you guys at school." My feet took control and went in the direction of the front door to my car.

Bella sat inside on the passenger side as I got in my Jeep. "What happened back there? How did you stop Jasper?"

The engine roared to life. "I just had a good guess that he would stop himself in time, that's all." I pulled out the driveway while ignoring Bella's expression. "Just keep your noise to yourself Bella. You can see where it got you."

**Scene**

My music was blasting on the radio while I was sewing a shirt on the mannequin Esme brought me after I got my sewing machines. I was bobbing my head to the song when it went silent in the room. My head turned to the side to see Edward with a cd in his hand. He opened up the stereo and put cd in. A song cut through the air. He was singing. I closed my eyes and listened to his voice. The thought never came to mind that he or anyone would make a song for me.

I looked into his eyes and smiled. "Did you make this… for me?"

He nodded his head, "Yes. I know that you like music. And I thought you would love it if I wrote something for you."

I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck repeating thank you. I loved to confide myself in my writing or music. It really meant a lot to me. Edward lifted my head from his chest and kissed me. His lips were cold, but soft. He kissed me passionately making me forget what happened today. I ran my hands in his hair and bite his bottom lip. His arms moved down to my hips and he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pushed me up against the wall. "Edward…" his name slipped past my lips when he grinded against me.

"Bite me." He moved back clearly surprised. I smiled softly, "Just do it." The hand behind his neck moved him closer to me. I turned my head to the side and waited for him. His breathe was cold causing me to shiver. He hesitated to move his head closer to mine.

Edward kissed my neck then quickly sunk his teeth in my neck. Instantly my body filled with an immense amount of lust. Without thinking my hands grasp his shirt and practically ripped it in half. He laughed then stopped and sniffed the air immensely. Edward looked me dead in the eyes, showing me his black eyes that had darkened.

"That's why…" he whispered and pulled me in for a bruising kiss. His hands tightened on my hips making me whimper. The next thing I know Edward is throwing me onto the bed and quickly climbing onto of me. I backed up a little, hesitantly. I know we've been in these kinds of situations, but I couldn't go too far. He sensed my worrying and said, "I know. We're not going far, but I at least want to help you."

"What do you mean?" He didn't reply. He grabbed the end of my night dress and pulled it up. I didn't stop him when he lifted it up to my stomach. My curiosity was too great to stop him. When he started to kiss my inner thighs I almost jumped off of the bed. "Relax, Menah." I nodded my head laid all the way down on the bed shakily.

He moved down and lay between my shaking legs. Our skin color contrast from each other. His hands moved up over my sides and his face inched closer to my underwear. Swiftly his tongue touched me. I held my breath as it moved up and down on my already soaked area. "Ed-Edward." My hands gripped the sheets. My body felt as if a fire started, I was so hot. Edward moved a hand up and jerk down the top of my dress showing my breast.

He was still moving at a show pace causing me to groan. "Edward take them off." And he knew what I was talking about. He tugged them off my legs in inhuman speed and licked my folds almost causing me to scream. He moved a hand to my nipple and tugged and pinched it making my moan. My head was spinning from the actions being down to my body. He would bite and lick at my folds making me pant. With his other hand he rubbed my clit before he stuck his fingers in me. I had to cover my mouth to stop the scream from being heard.

I sat up to see him looking right at me as he ravished me. My hips moved with him and he put his arm around my leg. My body was tingling with unknown pleasure that I could not explain. My hands went to the back of his head keeping him in place. I licked my lips and said, "Faster please Edward."

He stuck in two more fingers that had my gripping his hair and moaning his name repeatedly. He pumped his fingers and I felt something build up in my lower stomach. In the next moment I screamed out Edward name without thinking. I feel back onto the bed.

Edward sat up wiping off his face from my juices. "Wow." Was the only thing I could say as I tried to get my breathing together, "Where did you learn that from?"

"Books. Years of curiosity." I laughed and started to pull my dress down when he stopped me. "Let me." he left me for a moment while I sat uncovered. He came back with a towel.

I reached out to grab it but he held it away from me. "Edward I can clean myself." I reached for it again, but held it outta my reach. "Really?"

"Yes. I just can't get enough of you. Your skin is just so soft." I blushed as he clean me off with the towel. "I just love touching you. You're warm."

"Thanks I guess." He threw the towel in my hamper and sat on the bed next to me. He took the bottom of my dress and moved it back up, but not before he gently caressed them making me take in a deep breath. He kissed my cheek and leaned down on the headboard as I put my head on his chest falling asleep.

**Scene**

I sat next to Candice and Ryan at lunch the next day. We were talking about Halloween costumes. Ryan wanted to be Thor and Candice was thinking of a mad version of Alice in Wonderland. I wanted to be a fallen angel. I made their costumes last year and they were a big hit in the town.

We were so into the conversation, I didn't notice Edward until he sat down next to me. "Hi." I told him.

He moved his seat next to mine and said, "Hello Menah." He then put his arms around my shoulders ignoring the strange looks. Ryan finally noticed and greeted Edward along with Candice.

"What do you have planned today?" he asked me.

"Nothing is on my list of things to do. Why?" I was eager to know.

He tilted his head, "We can go on a short trip since today is Friday."

I nodded my head. "Sounds good. I'm starting to itch from being here for so long and doing the same thing." He laughed at my use of words.

"Good. I'll pick you up after school." He leaned in and kissed me. Normally I would be ecstatic, but knowing people are watching us made me squirm. I kissed him back anyway and watched as he joined his siblings. Ryan and Candice were staring wide eyed at me.

"And when were you going to tell us that our best friend finally gets to be with the man of her dreams?" Candice said still shocked.

"Um I don't know. But he just announced it in front of the school." I paused in realization. "People talk in small towns. Oh god, I don't want to be the talk of the town. I didn't like it when I moved back down here and I won't like it when they'll assume I stole him from Bella."

Ryan spoke, "They're not going to say that. They're going to say that Bella was so plain that he just ran away." The statement caused me to laugh and I covered my mouth.

"I just hope whatever they say won't be too negative that it'll cause problems." I turned to look at Edward. "And if they did, I wouldn't care. I'm happy."

* * *

How did you like? Leave reviews!


	5. Fighting On Ice

I would've written more, but I hope it's enough. I'm off on Thanksgiving break and I'll update faster then.

* * *

"Now Edward when you said you wanted to do something. I did not expect us to arrive in Canada." I said to Edward as we walked in a snow covered forest.

"And I didn't expect for you to be writhing under me from pleasure the other day." He said with a smirk on his face.

My eyes widen and I hit his shoulder. "Edward? Where the hell did that come from?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "You make me feel human. And making inappropriate jokes is definitely something humans do."

"Well I like you better as a vampire. Don't think of it as being human, but being alive. I'm not human, and I don't want to be either." I said in a whisper as Edward walked ahead of me. He stopped in front of me and the trees covered my view.

He turned around with a thoughtful look on his face and said, "You know you always have something wise to say. Another thing I love about you." I smiled at that. Edward grabbed my hand and led me over to where he was standing. My jaw dropped at the vision.

A big frozen lake stood a few feet away from us. "This is beautiful."

"I found this a few months back. I remember you told me that you used to ice skate." He took off his backpack and took out two pairs of skates. "You up for it?" he said looking at me happily.

"Of course." He handed me a pair of white skates. I would worry that I didn't break them in first, but my feet would heal anyway. "Have you ever ice skated before?"

His face was a grimace of pain, "Alice took everyone out one year. Emmett thought it would be funny break the ice. He ended up destroying the whole lake and everyone had to swim out of the water."

We both put on our skates while sitting on a log. I was happy to be wearing jeans with leg warmers and thick socks along with a wool sweater and a long sleeve shirt. I wasn't used to being this cold. Edward got up first and helped me over to the ice.

Edward skated like a pro to say that he only skated once. He made me feel like an amateur and he would brush me off when I made a comment about it. I glided over to the center and twirled around. My spinning ceased as my necklace burned my neck. I looked down to see the glowing light flicker. Edward was behind me in an instant when he saw me stop. Something was out in the trees watching us. I could feel it, but I knew Edward couldn't sense them like less time.

"Edward, do you see anything, or hear it?" He clutched my hands in his and shook his head as he scanned the trees for anything.

"Well we should-"I was cut off by something hitting me in the chest. My back hit the hard ice as I landed. A shadow came from the trees before us. It turned out to be the man from before. His skin was tinted an orange color but other than that he looked normal. He walked his way over to us on the ice without falling.

Edward picked me up off the ice. "What do you want!" I yelled as he came to a stop a few yards away. I put my hand to Edward's chest as he tried to move.

"Want? I want nothing, but I was sent to take care of a loose string." I hissed at him unconsciously, "It's time for you to say goodbye to your boyfriend Menah Wisadon." As he said that a woman came out from behind him, but she stayed back. She also had a weird tint of red in her skin.

In my hand I conjured up an orb of green light this time. With no hesitation I threw it right at the man and the orb turned into vines and wrapped around him. His companion joined in and started to help him out when I threw another one. "Edward stay back." I didn't let him answer as I skated closer to the two. I focused on a big fire ball and sent it their way, but it was reflected back to me. It was coming to fast to stop it; however when it came in front of me it suddenly disappeared. I look at the woman to see a hateful look upon her face.

In one second she was gone. I looked around and couldn't find her I turned back around to hear Edward yelling my name and the woman before me. A fire ball appeared in her hand instead of throwing it at me she sent it to the ice. She jumped back in time, but I fell in the water. In slow motion I fell, but I saw Edward coming towards me. Also the Cullen's emerging from the trees. As that happened I felt the cold water surround my body as I fell through the hole.

**Edward POV**

I threw the woman away from Menah, but I was too late to catch Menah from falling into the frozen water underneath the surface. I watched as Emmett, Carlisle, and Jasper ran from the snow covered forest. Emmett held down the man and Jasper came for the woman before they can leave.

Carlisle headed my way as I jumped in after Menah. She wasn't too far ahead of me, but the current was pulling her further away from me. I used my strength and kicked my legs while taking of the skates in the process.

I swam straight for her and grabbed her arm. She looked as if she was sleeping. Shaking my head I swam to the top and smashed a hole in the surface of the ice. I pushed Menah through the hole first and then I hopped out after her. I watched as they held the two people down.

The man spoke before I could tell her anything, "Why is it whenever I find your pretty little girlfriend she's with you?" he spoke with a weird accent that was unknown to me. "You should just leave while you can buddy. Life is only going to get rough for you."

The woman spoke next, "I would just love to kill you instead. Did you know that if an Eternal's mate dies she would soon follow? She'll be so depressed and become ill. And we'll watch as the life is sucked away from her eyes. You be dead along with that harlot." She hissed at the end of her sentence.

All I could see was red before I leaped for her. See was only in my sight for a second then she disappeared along with the man. My mind went right to Menah. I hurried and picked up her cold body. "Edward, what happened?" Emmett asked.

Carlisle spoke for me. "Not now. We need to get Menah warmed up then we can discuss what's happened." We ran off the ice and towards Forks.

**Menah POV**

"Welcome back Menah." Jasper said as I sat up on my bed. The covers had me too hot causing me to wake up. "Please tell me you remember what happened in Canada."

I threw my pillow at him, but he caught it and laughed, "Yes I remembered what happened, but I'm pretty sure that you were there and Edward told you the beginning." I sighed and leaned back on the headboard. "Where is Edward anyway?"

Jasper's face turned to what he basically was, stone. "He's out hunting with Emmett." His voice seemed void. "I'll leave you to rest." He ran out of the room.

I laid back down in the bed and thought of Jasper's mood swing. My thoughts sifted to other things for a few hours without me realizing it since I couldn't sleep. I got out of the bed to see that it's night time. I was in my room that the Cullen's unintentionally made for me. I walked to my closet and put on some sweats and a long sleeve shirt.

The house was quiet as I left the room. It felt empty, but I could smell them in the living area. A thought came to mind causing me to smile. I suddenly jumped over the railing and landed quietly on the floor. They didn't seem to notice since I heard them talking. I sat on the floor and listened to them.

"Edward think about what it would do to her." I heard Esme say.

Edward calmly said, "She will be better off. You heard what they said Carlisle. I can't risk it."

"I agree with Edward, we can hold it off. We also know what they're capable of." Jasper said.

What were they talking about? It sounds as if he wants to leave…

* * *

Tell me how you feel about this chapter, too much, not enough?


	6. An Unlikely Separation

Edward arms were wrapped around my waist as I stood in front of him. He leaned on his Volvo talking with Emmett. Bella was staring at us as she stood by her friends. She always stared now that she knew we were together. It was disturbing to hear her cry sometimes, but I warned her. And like I said, people were looking and whispering about us. They talked about me stealing Edward away. Some said that he deserved me, or some just called me a slut. That comment caused Rosalie to hiss at the group of girls and they ended up running from us.

And ever since that day Edward has been a little distant. He wouldn't tell me what happened after I fell into the cold, dark water. One of them told him something, but I can't guess what. It might drive him away and I cannot let that happen, not now. However, the bell for first period and Emmett woke me up from my thinking by dragging me inside the building.

During school an unknown feeling sat in my stomach giving me a headache. It was just confusing to see Edward smiling with his arm around me. The whispers would get too loud for not having control over myself. Even in lunch I barely talked, but I put on a smile to show them that I was alright. I knew Jasper saw through it since he can feel my emotions. Which also made me think about how having a bond with Edward would be like. Would we feel each other's emotions, feel each other's pain?

I sat on the porch drawing a picture of a stray cat that sat under my Jeep. A familiar presence was sensed as they got close enough. Turning, I saw Edward standing between the trees. He motioned for me to follow him and I did. When we made it far enough, he pulled me onto his back and ran through the forest.

He stopped running and sat me down on my feet. He walked a foot away and said, "We have to leave Forks." His face represented him, cold and stone.

"Why?" I said after a minute of silence.

"Carlisle's suppose to be ten years older than he looks." He started out slow. "And people are starting to notice."

A small started to grace my face, but Edward was sullen and my smile instantly left, "Wait… you're leaving?" He nodded. "What about me? I have school and Charlie, and friends."

"You're staying here. With your… family." He looked at the ground then towards me.

My face was mixed with anger and sadness, "You're not doing this to me…again." I paused, "Edward you cannot leave me. We just got together… we're meant to be." I said the last part slowly.

Realization shown in my eyes, "Is this about them? When they came after me in the woods? You can't listen to what they say Edward."

"It's not them." I could feel the lie. "The life that we were going to build will come crashing down. I cannot do that to you. The life of being dead isn't filled with happiness. It's miserable and I won't let you go through that."

"And- and what do you say about us? Are you willing to throw it away?" I took a step forward and he didn't move.

His face looked thoughtful, "We are incompatible, Menah. We are two different to try and stay in each other's lives."

My eyes held his, "Do you love me?"

He looked pained, "What do you believe?"

I didn't know what to believe. I couldn't believe this was happing right now. "Go." My head faced the ground. "Just leave me and let me rot." The wrong stung him. I could tell when he flinched.

"I know you'll make the right choices, Menah. When you see them make sure you are ready. Don't be distracted when you fight them I believe you can get them."

"I'll take your advice, but that doesn't mean I'm not upset." The nerve he had.

He walked up towards me. He shocked me by pulling me into a kiss. It was sweet and gentle, but had passion. He pulled away from as if he was breathless. "Bye Menah." He left me.

It took me a moment to notice the tears streaming down my face. He actually left me. No one popped out to tell me it was some cruel joke. I whispered, "Edward…" A second later. "EDWARD!" I screamed so loud the birds in the trees flew off. A wave of sadness and anger rolled off of me. My stomach clinched and I was a sobbing mess. I couldn't even decide what was happening. My mind was unfocused.

The area around me was wrecked as my harsh breathing was sounded. "He left me." I thought. Something held me back from stopping him and I regret it. The destroyed trees and grass was burned and mashed. It actually started to make me cry. An Eternal was a part of nature and I did this. Still weakened, I closed my eyes and placed my hands on the ground. The earth rumbled under my fingertips and the area seemed to glow behind my eyelids. When I was down I felted a presence close by.

I woke up to a man without a shirt carrying me through the forest. He looked familiar. I know he lived in La Push from the tan and dark hair. A groan was heard from me when he jumped over a fallen log and I tightened my arms around his neck.

He looked down to see me wide awake. "Do I know you?" My voice was harsh and dry. All he did was shake his head. I leaned my head on his shoulder and drifted off.

Sam was still holding me when we made it to my house. I was wide awake as Charlie ran over to us. I jumped out of the man's arms, "Daddy." I shouted and fell into his arms. He picked me up and hugged me to his chest. I didn't even pay attention to anyone or anything except for being in my father's arms.

Ryan and Candice followed him inside. He brought me up to the attic with some trouble as I stared at his worried filled faced. He sat me on the bed and pushed my hair out of my face. He let as if he couldn't say anything. He got up, but I pulled him down for a hug. "If you need anything just tell me or Ryan and Candice." I nodded my head then he left.

Candice came over with my pajamas and Ryan turned around so I can change. After that they climbed into the bed with me. Ryan was on one side with Candice on the other. I lay down in the middle and gripped both of their hands.

…

The months went by slowly and it reached December. The Cullen's never contacted me nor have I seen any of them. Ryan and Candice made sure that I did something productive. Bella and I would talk, but she would seem depressed as if she was still with Edward.

And the whispers were coming back. They would say things that would leave me sad or confused. And the rhyming was amusing though.

_Sep by step will the goal turn to your needed map._

_The danger is near, but so is your power. All you need is a flower._

_Soon you'll turn on your given date you must protect your family, self, and natural born mate._

Today the lawyer reading my parent's Will is coming over. It was finally my 18th birthday. I ran down the stairs and into Bella when she came out of the kitchen, "Sorry." I said. A knock sounded on the door. I stopped and Charlie got up to answer the door.

A man in a navy blue suit and thick glasses came in when Charlie gave him permission. He sat on the couch and I offered him a drink, which he declined. Charlie sat down next to me and listened as the man talked and then started on the statement of the Will.

"Menah, our blessing, now that you're of age, know that we love you now and forever. You will soon discover more of yourself. But you now own the Wisadon's resident and land along with everything in it and our vacation home in Maine. You have also inherited the family's fortune, but you're unable to access it until you make twenty-one." He stopped reading and took out two envelopes from his briefcase. "These are instructions from your parents and only you are allowed to read it. If you have any more questions call my office." He handed me the card and Charlie escorted him out.

Before he came back I ran up the stairs and stared at the paper. I didn't move to open them, but sat on my bed and hugged my knees to my chest.

The next thing I knew Charlie had thrown a small birthday party for me out on the beach. And it was actually cool outside. He was telling me I need to get out more and other than school. He had Jacob come get me and Bella and dragged us to the beach to see tables and decorations along with people I don't know or forgotten.

I had placed a chair close to the water and sat down after a while. Leah was grumpy when I saw her she smiled and everything, but she was holding something back. And I haven't been around to know. Seth was a little sweetheart like I remember. He was like a younger brother to me ever since I knew them.

Someone walked up beside me and sat down in a chair they dragged over. It was Leah, "So you and Him. You're over?" I nodded my head and took a sip of my drink. "At least he didn't leave you for your cousin."

I turned to look at her. So that's what happened. "No he was smart enough to date Bella first before he came to his senses." We both laughed and returned to the party a few minutes.

Charlie crashed on the couch as I stood in the backyard. Someone snapped a twig and my eyes moved to the source. A giant wolf stood on the edge of the forest. It saw me looking and took off. Without thinking I used inhuman speed and ran after it. The wolf was fast and I end up losing him.

After giving up looking for him a familiar scent entered my nose. I looked around with my enhanced sight. A woman dropped down from a tree a few meters from me. She was the one from the day I was skating with Edward. "You bitch," Was the only thing that came from my mouth before I lunged for her.

I threw her back into a tree that about fell over as she hit it. She stood up slowly, "You're going to regret that." I gave her a look that said 'bring it on.'

My body started to feel hot and a fair orb appeared in my hand instantly and threw it at her. When she blocked it I ran for her and made another and hit her in the stomach. We went back and forth until she got a hit on me. I was laid out on the ground burned until a wolf jumped in front of me along with two others. The leader, I'm guessing, growled at the woman. When they distracted her I changed. I didn't see it, but felt it, like an animal. My nails grew along with my canine teeth. "Do I really have to go through all these changes?" I said.

A wolf turned to look at me, but I quickly jumped over them and landed on the woman. I held my hand around her neck and lifted her up. "Who sent you?"

"You know who, sweetheart. It's just a matter of time before he comes for you." She struggled to breathe as tightened my hand around her neck.

"Fine be that way." I pulled her closer to my face, "I'm not going to regret this."

I tightened my hand around her neck causing it to snap. I knew what I was doing, but didn't care. She caused Edward to leave. I threw her to the ground and lit her on fire. I turned around to see the wolves. I looked to the leader, "Your eyes. I know you…"

He turned to leave, but stopped. He turned his body to the side practically telling me to get on. And I did. My hands wrapped around his black fur and he took off from the burned ashes.


	7. New Lust?

This chapter is dedicated to The Dreamer. She gave me the idea I'm going to be using for this chapter and more and she gave me a few other ideas as well. So thank you, The Dreamer, you'll love it.

* * *

The wolves stopped in someone's backyard and the leader let me slide off of his back. The three turned back around and into the forest leaving me confused. I turned towards the house and started walking. It was still day light, but it was cold and I held my jacket closer to me. A man voice startled me. Turning around, three men stood with no shirts on. I gasped and moved back. "What? " I could barely talk. "You're…wolves?" The man that saved me nodded his head.

"I'm Sam Uley, alpha. This is Paul and Jared." I nodded my head at them, too freaked out to move. The legends were true. What else is out there? "Come on." I followed them into the house. The house looks cozy and inviting. We walk in the kitchen to be greeted by a woman with a scar on her face. Sam walked up to her and gave her a kiss. My mind flashed and I looked around. Paul was sitting at the table staring at me.

Jared nudged him. The woman spoke up, "Hello, you must be Menah. I'm Emily." I shook her hand. It's weird I haven't met her before. I think she was related to Leah, but I can't remember. "Here sit down and eat." She sat me down next to her. She sat a plate of food in front of me.

"So how was it…"I stared at Jared, "being with a leech?" my face was of confusion and disbelief at what they really were.

Paul hit him on his head and said to me, "That's what we call vampires, leeches or pale faces."

"Oh," was all I said.

"Don't mind what comes out of his mouth." Emily said.

I said to Sam, "Why did you bring me over here?"

His shoulders tensed, "From the legends at the bonfire. They would sometime talk of the Eternals and how shape-shifters protected them. When I saw you the first time I knew you were one of them. And tonight I thought you would be exhausted after doing whatever you did back there."

I shook my head, "I was only exhausted because I nearly destroyed part of the forest and had to fix it again." I looked down, "What does this mean?"

"Well the legends say that we have a bond that always connected us. Not stronger than imprinting, but one of family. We protect each other vice versa. That's how it always been."

It was getting dark outside by the time we finished talking. Paul offered me a ride home so I said goodbye to everyone else and told them I'll visit them again. The dull ache returned back to my chest as I got in the car with Paul.

The car ride was silent until he said, "Since we know each other secrets I believe we should hang out."

My eyebrows rose up, "You want us to go out on a date just because we know each other's secret."

"No, I said hang out. But we can go on a date." He pulled up in my neighborhood. "What do you say?"

I looked out the window and nodded, "Yes, but if you piss me off I'm not responsible for my actions." He pulled up in front of the house.

He laughed, "No problem." I opened up the door, "See ya later, Menah." I got the car and walked to the door as he drove off.

The next day I was running around my room trying to find an outfit. It was bizarre to know that I wasn't going out with Edward and I was actually excited. I didn't tell anyone about this because it would just… well I didn't really know. I found me a pair on black jeans and a long sleeve v- neck. This morning I went to the salon and got my hair straightened. It went down to my back and stop by my bottom. The new look gave me confidence. It's a new change.

Paul texted me saying he was outside. So I calmly walked down the steps and looked around. Charlie and Bella were most likely at work. Paul didn't tell me where we were going so I just grabbed a sweater and left the house.

Inside the car, Paul was smiling, smug. "Just because I said yes, doesn't mean anything."

He rose up his hands, "Okay." He put down his hands, "You could've at least say hello first." He drove from the house.

"Hello, Paul. Now where are we going?" I asked eagerly.

He shook his head, "You'll see," was all he said.

We ended up going to La Push beach. He found an area that was almost enclosed by high rocks. The sea shells glistened with water and the birds chirping. He pulled out a blanket and laid it down on the sand. We sat on the blanket, legs folded, and beside each other.

"This is nice. How did you find it?" I asked taking off my shoes and putting my feet in the sand.

He said nonchalantly, "I'm the hot head of the group. Need a place to calm down."

Paul had a basket from behind his back that I've never noticed. Emily had fixed us some food before he left. The basket is filled with sandwiches, fruits, and water for both of our appetites.

We talked and ate our food. Paul had eaten his forth sandwich and I was on my third. He was still surprise at my eating habits, but I needed energy to stay strong just in case I needed to use my powers. I lie down and stare at the sky when Paul decides to pull out the strawberries and grapes. He was glancing at me as I peer at the sky. The next moment he holds a strawberry by my mouth. Paul has a smirk on his face and I could never turn down a strawberry. I opened my mouth and he slowly places it inside. I stared into his eyes and sink my teeth into the strawberry. A smell reaches my nose and I glance down and see Paul was excited. With a laugh I jump up and tackle him to the ground yelling that he couldn't have me then running over the rocks and laughed as he chased me.

After running around we had went over to Sam and Emily's because Paul said something about patrol. While we were silent I thought about how my soul felt like it ripped in two from being around Paul. I also felt that somehow I could still feel Edward even though he moved so far away. Even though he left me I knew he was suffering and I was hanging out with his enemy.

When we made it inside Jared was the first person to something when we entered the room. "Whoa, a leech lover and a wolf, classic." I glared at him and Emily hit him at the back of his head.

"Don't mind him Menah." She paused, really looking at me. "Are you okay?" Emily asked.

I shook my head tiredly, "I'm…fine?" I went to go seat down on the sofa when a painful feeling entered my head. Emotions of lost, guilt, and agony whirled in my chest and I started to fall. Before I could Paul caught me. My vision was blurring and my body was violently shaking. Edward's face showed behind my eyelids and a whimper left my mouth.

_The time comes for your ending. _A harsh whisper enters my mind before I could do anything.

I came back to it when I heard wolves howling outside. My body aches a little, but I was alright. The sun started to set outside. I jumped from the couch and ran to the door. Charlie would be upset because I didn't leave a note and I was gone most of the day. When I opened the door Sam stood on the porch. He tilted his head to the car. "Get in and go home."

"Bossy much." I mumbled to myself knowing he heard me."

Emily got in the car after saying bye to Sam as I sat in the car. My life wasn't just a roller coaster. It was a fucking video game that likes to play with me until the player got bored.

A month has passed by as I hung out with the pack. They treated me as if their own and protected me like in the legends. Sam is waiting for more wolves to join the pack and he would refuse to tell me who. Also Ryan and Candice have been a big support, but sometimes I would cry myself into exhaustion for the rest of the day.

But no one could really help me. Each day felt as if I was falling apart, but I held myself together in before them. The other day I was at Sam and Emily's, but they went somewhere and let me stay. Jared was doing something and Paul stopped over food.

"Hey Menah. What cha doing?" He jumped down onto the couch.

That caused me to glare at him, "Watching a movie." I picked up some of the popcorn that fall onto the couch. "What do you want?" I turned back to watching Ever After with Drew Barrymore. This was my top favorite movie.

"I just came by and noticed that you were here… alone." Something in his voice made me pause.

I turned to look at him, "And…?"

He grabbed my chin and pulled me towards him. The thought of Edward when he left me made me still. I was attracted to Paul, but I had to move on in life. He looked into my eyes then brought his lips onto mines. At first I was hesitant, but then a desperate feeling overcame me. I pushed my lips harder against his. His hand gripped my hip and my hair. My eyes slightly opened. I gasped seeing Edward, or was it Paul kissing me?

My gripped around his neck became tighter and Paul laid me down on the couch. He bit my lip and I opened my mouth. I moaned as his tongue moved against mine. Paul pulled away and started to bite and kiss me down my neck. My nails dug into his back. It looks as if it was Edward turning me into mush under him. I moved my hips trying to ease the throbbing.

He sat up and stared at me. His face flashed to Edward and back to himself. My mind was just clouded from lust and seeing Edward. Paul squeezes my breast and whispers in my ear, "_How could you?_" That was Edward's voice.

After a moment I was going to freak out when Sam came in the house and yelled at Paul.

After that we never got too close. It would've been awkward to scream out Edward's name if he got any further. And to be honest I'm glad it didn't.

I came to learn that Bella was hanging out with Jacob now. She told me when she came home with a scar on her forehead. She was coming out of her little mood since they started hanging around. She even dared to get some dirt bikes from a junk yard one day. It kinds of makes me sick the way she's acting out. Shouldn't I be the one more… out there because of Edward? He would hunt my dreams and make it seem like he still was with me.

Emily was making dinner when a howl was heard outside. The boys were on patrol so I'm guessing one of them found something. My curiosity got the best of me and I snuck out of the house through the back door. The moment I was outside I ran with inhuman speed and to Sam's scent. A new scent made me slow down. It was so familiar.

Between the trees were three wolves along with a new one. His fur was a blend of brown and hazel. He seemed to be confused and anxious. When he turned his head I say his brown eyes. I gasped and jumped back. Sam, Jared, and Pau turned their heads growling. Sam spotted me and shook his head to go away, but I already knew who it was.

"Jacob." His ears poked up seeing me come from behind the other wolves. He let out a bark. "Jacob." I repeated. I walked forward and past Sam. He tried to stop me, but I just held up my hand.

Standing in front of Jacob wasn't uncomfortable. For a new wolf I would've thought it to be scary, but he just wagged his tail, happily. Sam might have told him something since he flinched and looked back at the boys.

A voice appeared in my mind, "_Menah, get out of here. I need to teach him to change back."_

"Fine, but if he comes up with anything missing, you're going down Sammy." I turned with one last look at Jacob and left.


	8. Wolves and Presents

"Really, Jacob?" I asked him when I walked inside Emily's and Sam's house. "Did you really have to go and do that to Bella?" In the kitchen sat Sam, Jared, Paul, and Embry who joined the pack the same day as Jacob.

He glared over to me, "I didn't do anything." He got up from his seat, "She's the one that's clinging onto me like a life support."

"Yeah, she's always like that and it pisses me off. Sorry Jake." I sat down in an empty seat next to Paul. "Emily please tell me you have ice cream."

She laughed, "Did you smell it? I just got it this morning. Cookies and cream, your favorite." She walks toward the refrigerator when I remember when Esme brought me ice cream. It seemed so long ago, and it was. A big bowl of ice cream was placed down. Emily gave me a half hug and kisses the crown of my head as if she was reading my mind.

My days were getting worst. It was hard to hide the despair. My mood swings gave everyone whiplash. When I finished my snack, I got up and walked outside. However, I kept on walking until I got onto the beach, that's when I started running towards the water. My chest tightened as I ran faster and touched the water. As I did a howl was heard through the forest. Someone must have found a vampire.

Back at the house Emily stood by the door, "Emily is it…?" she knew what I meant and shook her head.

Not waiting for Emily to reply, I hurried and went towards my car. My Jeep was trashed from having wild dogs in it.

The sky was bright as I drove back home. That was very rare in Forks. I pulled up in the driveway of my home to see that it was empty. The house was also silent. Maybe I should look in my Eternal Book. The book sat on my bed as usual. The pages were full of history humans weren't allowed to read which made me more eager to tell someone, but I refuse to do that without knowing the consequences.

An hour has passed when reading, with the book floating in the air. The front door was heard slamming from downstairs. The book hit the floor with a thud. I got up and left my room to see what was going on.

"Dad, I saw them!" Bella said from downstairs. I came around the corner by the kitchen.

"What's the matter?" Dad asker her looking worried.

"In the woods. They're not bears."

"What do you mean in the woods? Bella, what the hell were you doing out in the woods?"

"They're wolves." My heart stopped. Was she that retarded to tell Dad? "And I mean they're like huge wolves." She wants Charlie dead, I'm sure. If the pack was wild animals she would send him off to his grave.

Harry Clearwater joined in, "Are you sure about that Bella?"

"Yeah I just saw them. They were after… something." I narrowed my eyes at that.

"Wolves? You saw them?" Bella nodded her head. "Alright, well Harry you feel like going hunting. Get some of your guys together?"

"Sure, yeah, I'll just…" He walked past me and looked me in the eye. I slightly nodded my head. He knew that I knew about the shape-shifters.

I walked in the kitchen, "Dad are you seriously going?"

"Yeah." He said with a duh look on his face.

My face turned to concern as did my voice, "But what if something happens. If Bella is right about the wolves, you can get hurt." Not by wolves, but the vampire.

He sighed and came up to me, "I'm doing this for you and Bella. I have to protect my girls."

"You wouldn't have to protect us or anyone if they would stay out of the woods." I glared at Bella with the statement.

Dad shook his head, "I'm going down to the station, don't go anywhere." He left out of the kitchen.

I turned to Bella, "You have to be stupid Bella. If you see how big the wolves were, why would you send Charlie out there to stop them? If anything happens…" I stopped myself and shook my head walking back towards my room.

Later that night I dreamed…

_Shadows passed across the ground. Whispers were heard from around me. A light had shown in the distance, but quickly disappeared._

_The ground around me was covered in my blood. The disfigured, hooded man stood over me with a wicked smile on his face. He looked over to my right. I glanced and saw Edward above me with blood on his lips. _

"_Good-bye my sweet Angel." The hooded man held a knife over my chest._

The dream was still stuck in my mind as I sat on the couch the next day. Today was a bad day, my head was in a daze and I was too weak to leave the house. Charlie was on the phone with someone talking the pack in the woods. He believed me to be sick and ordered me to stay inside, but I wouldn't move this couch anyway.

As I watched TV the doorbell rang. "I got it." Charlie called from the kitchen. Charlie opened the door and talked to someone. I heard him curse under his breath after he closed the door.

"Dad, what is it?" I sat up on the couch and looked over. He had a big box in front of him. He pushed it over to me, "What's this?"

"A late birthday present." He was hesitant to give me the letter in his hands, but he sighed and gave it to me. The Cullen's name was written on it.

Dad brought the box over to me. Part of me wanted to throw it out the window, but the other was too curious. 'Fuck it.' I ripped the tape from the box. Inside were different gifts. From Alice and Rose I got clothing material and jewelry. Emmett and Jasper got me a PS4 with a headset. I laughed at the note they put inside saying that I needed to catch up with them. Carlisle and Esme got me a Harry Potter jacket and a fake wand. They must have remembered the time when I talked about how much I loved the books.

"Menah?" There was a box at the bottom and without a doubt I knew it was from Edward. I grabbed the box and pulled it out. It was wrapped in blue and silver paper. I gently pulled the paper off and opened the box. A shiny, brown violin with a velvet case came into my vision. My heart felt like it stopped.

"Why? Why did he leave me and do this? He said he wasn't coming back and he sends me this!" the gift was prefect. I told him of the time when my parents would teach me how to play the violin. I backed up from the gift and let out a frustrated yell. I kick the empty box repeatedly until Charlie held me back.

I cried and slid to the floor with Charlie. "Shhh, Menah. You'll be okay." My mind was just gone. I didn't know how long I could take it.


	9. Close to Death

Charlie had to go to work and refused to leave me alone. He knew I hung out with Emily now and dropped me off at her house. Everyone was there except for Embry and Jared. Emily was talking to me on the couch as I stared at my hands.

I rubbed my face in the palm of my hands, "Why must everything be so fucking irritating. It's one big fuck fest after another. If I knew being this…" I gestured to myself, "…I would've followed my parents out of here, being dead with them sounds like a dream." I was mumbling to myself. My body was weak and aching which put me in a bad mood.

"Menah you need to chill." Paul stood and came to me, "You have nothing to be stressed about. Those leeches are not coming back and Bella will get over whatever it is she has with Jacob."

My eyes narrowed at him and pushed him back, "Those leeches, are family. They treated me the same way and made me happy. Edward left me because he had to. I'm not defending him because I love him, but because he's done what he had to do." My breathing grew harsh.

Paul let out a short laugh, "What he had to do? He left you heartbroken in the woods with nothing, but memories that's full of shit." He came closer to me face, "The woman is gone, so why is Edward not around? He's not coming back."

The claws in my hand grew. My anger was too high to even tell him anything. In an instant my mood changed from anger to sorrowfulness. "You do not… get to tell me that. You have no fucking right." I pulled at my hair. "You don't understand, you haven't imprinted on anyone!"

"And if I did, I wouldn't cheat on her if she decides to leave me. I'd wait for her!" He yelled at me.

"If you knew you were dying then maybe you would have." I whispered. He looked shocked for a moment. "Goodbye Emily." I smiled at her and said bye to Sam and Jacob. Without looking back I ran out of the house just looking for a way out of this mess.

The next day Paul came over. He apologized to me, but I didn't have the strength to make him leave nor did I want to be alone. He sat next to me on the couch and ran his fingers through my straight hair. Ever since I flat ironed it I decided to keep it straight or at least try. Paul had just told me how Bella found out about them and slapped him. He sat there and comforted me. We sat down on the couch and talked.

"I just feel so lost, Paul." I told him shaking under my blanket.

He grabbed my hand, "Nonsense. You just need to just adjust to what's really going on."

"And do you know what's going on?" I hope not. That would just make me all the guiltier.

He nodded his head. "Billy told us about you and your kind. The Separation." That was when you are without your mate for so long, you just start to die.

"Yeah, of course he did." I coughed into a napkin and hurried to ball it up. "And you know what has to happen then."

He pulled me over to him, "We can still be friends." I smiled and lay on his chest and closed my eyes. I didn't see him picked up the bloody napkin and balled it up tight in his fist.

Dad was in the woods looking for the wolves and Bella was somewhere unknown to me. My body aches and my sight was blurry. Everybody calls are ignored for right now. A dreadful feeling was held in my stomach and didn't help how I felt. My time was coming to an end and Edward hasn't returned or even stayed in contact with me. A storm was coming, but it didn't just involve the weather.

My heart started to pound and I ran down the stairs to the bathroom with some struggle. I slammed up the toilet seat and threw up. I haven't eaten much today, but there was my food and blood. The sight made me cry. Reality hit me so hard I sobbed out loudly. I called for my parents and the lady from the woods, but they didn't come. I called for Charlie and Bella, but what was the point.

There was a moment that felt like I was drowning, but I was here, with oxygen. My chest tightened then it relaxed. I shakily got up from the floor and walk out the bathroom. The phone started to ring so I just decide to answer it. I pick up the phone, "Menah?"

"Yes?" I said hoarsely. "What's up Dad?"

"… It's Harry. He had a… heart attack, when we were searching in the woods."

"Is he okay?"

"He passed…" His voice sounded so sad.

"Dad, I'm so sorry."

"Have you seen Bella today?"

"No, she left a few hours ago." I paused, "Maybe she's with Jacob."

"Okay. Just stay home until I get there."

"Okay Dad." I hung up the phone.

Leah, Seth, and Sue will be so devastated. It didn't help my current mood. I had to do something. It was getting dark. I put on some boots by the door and walked outside in the backyard. I looked around to see if anyone was near. Turning my back to the house I started running. I ran and ran with my inhuman speed. In the woods I found a cliff.

It was high and had trees and rocks at the bottom. I stared at the sky and screamed. The scream was filled with grief and pain. The sky became darker, but only from clouds. "WHY?" I have no idea by I was screaming or to who. Maybe it was because of Bella's love for Edward and obsession with Jacob, or my parents being dead and away from me, or maybe my disorganized life. Just why was everything this way?

The wind started to blow and with the feeling of someone watching. A smell of decay made me cough. A chill ran down my back with a wicked laugh was heard. I turned and to my left stood the man, the man that killed my parents. But I didn't have time to do anything when I was pushed back.

The invisible force pushed me over the cliff. The ground left from under me and I found myself falling, but couldn't bring myself to scream. There was a part of me that welcomed it, but I had to go back to my family. They didn't need another dead person on their hands. "Maybe I could see my parents again." My thoughts came as the ground rushed towards me.

The ground was right there. I closed my eyes, but I didn't hit anything. My body didn't move, the wind was clutching me between its transparent walls. A bright light passed behind my eyes and it felt as if I was being lifted down.

I open my eyes to see that I'm inside a stone room with a high ceiling. My eyes move down to captured red, shocked ones from all over the big room.


	10. Meet The Volturians

**Third POV**

Bella walks into her house after she had a talk with Jacob. He was upset for her safety, but he let her go. Bella looks around the darkened house. The lights come on and Bella jumps, startled to see Alice beside her. She hugs Alice tightly. "Alice! What are you…? I'm sorry I can't believe you're here. Is, is-"She stutters.

Alice pushes her back and looks at Bella in disbelief, "Would you like to explain to me how you're alive?" Alice was skeptical.

"What?" Bella said confused.

"I saw a vision of you. You jumped off a cliff. Why in the hell would you try and kill yourself? Oh God and Menah…" Alice voice shook. Her hand is a tight fist.

"I didn't try to kill myself. I was cliff jumping. It was fun… Wait, Menah's here? She's sick… really sick. She couldn't move because it hurts." She paused.

"I had a vision of her falling off a cliff and she disappeared after that. I tried to look, but nothing." Alice said slowly. "What hurts her?" Alice asked her looking solemn.

"Her heart." Bella said sadly coming to realization.

"Her heart? To the point that she had to go and… She couldn't of…" Alice said mostly to herself.

Bella then said, "We have to go find her.

**Menah POV**

Three men sat on thrones before me. I went to stand, but my legs were too shaky and I fell down. They were all surprised. One of the men had blonde hair and looked the youngest. And you can tell that he one of the people that are mad at the world. The other was older and had long, brown hair with and sad face. I could practically feel his sorrow and it didn't make me feel better. The one in the middle had the longest hair and it was black. He was the leader, anyone could tell that.

Gathering my remaining strength I got up on my shaking legs and stood weakly. I looked around and saw other vampires with red eyes, guards. There were twins standing over by the blonde said. And two others behind me: one was tall and bulky and the other was shorter with dirty blonde hair.

"Where am I?" they wouldn't have known how I got here, obviously. All I know is that he's going to die when the time comes.

The man in the middle walked down the steps. His face had grown curious, "You are in Volterra, Italy." He didn't stop. He stood directly in front of me and grabbed my hand. He looked beyond shocked and frightened. "Child, you are remarkable. You already know that we're vampires." The man with the blonde hair shot up out of his seat, but the man held up his hand. "My, it's been centuries since I've seen an Eternal."

"But they're extinct." The blonde sneered.

"As you can see Caius, they are not." He turned to me. I was too paralyzed with shock to even move from my spot. "And a mate to one of our kind."

My voice was shaky, "What did you just do?" I glanced at our hands then back up.

He stepped away, "I just learned a few things about you." In the corner of my vision two guards stepped closer to me. "How rude of me, I am Aro Volturi. These are my brothers, Caius and Marcus."

I rose my eyebrow, "And for those who do not me. I'm Menah Swan." I looked around gaining some courage. I'll be damned if I become a chicken in front of vampires and they think of me as weak. However, I was at a lost. What do I do next?

**Third POV**

Edward's days were dark and lonely as Menah was further away from his side. He would only call his family once a month and he haven't seen them since they left Forks. Esme would always worry and try to keep me on the phone, but I was too distracted hoping that Menah was surviving without me. Right now Rosalie was on the phone saying that it was urgent.

"Edward just don't hang up the phone. I was telling Alice that it's important to tell you what's going on. She had a vision with Menah. Alice said that Menah fell off of a cliff, but she couldn't tell if she jumped or not. And now Menah disappeared from her visions…" Rosalie didn't say anything else.

Rosalie hung up the phone as Edward closed it in his hand. Quickly, he called the Swan's to see if the vision actually came true.

"Swan's residence." Jacob's voice answered the phone. Edward gripped the phone.

"This is Edward Cullen. I would like to speak with Mr. Swan." Edward said calmly.

"He's not here right now. He's arranging a funeral." Edward slowly closed the phone.

The cell was crushed beneath Edward's fingertips. His heart felt like it was being torn from his chest. "Menah couldn't be gone" He said. "She would never do something like that." He just couldn't leave without heart. The pain was unbearable.

"Who was that?" Bella asked Jacob after she kissed him to which he quickly ended.

Alice ran in the room. "Are you crazy?" she said to Jacob.

"What?" was all he said.

"Edward thinks Menah is dead now." She turned to Bella, "His going to the Volturi… to be killed."

"What about Menah?" Jacob said.

"Edward has the higher chance. We can find Edward and stop him, but Menah can already be gone." Bella said making a choice.

**Menah POV**

All of a sudden my chest is being squeezed and the air left my lungs. I clutched my shirt and fell to my knees. My nails grew as the pain increased along with my teeth. Distantly I heard someone talking. My eyes shifted to their violet color when a vampire picked me up. My body is limp, the pain keeping me conscious. The big guard carried me out of the room and down the hall. A picture of Edward running in the forest dressed in black looking tired and… lonely, flashed in mind as I was drifting.

"Edward…" I whispered. The man looked down at me confused.

"Who is that?"

I looked at him seriously. "You'll find out soon enough."

**Edward's POV**

They refused my death. They refused to stop my suffering. Menah was gone. My mind even had me believing that her scent was lingering in the Volturi's throne room. I just had to take matters into my own hands.

As the clock hit noon I unbuttoned my shirt and it fell to the ground behind me. I stared at the sun hitting the steps. My eyes closed and I walked down the steps into the sun. For a moment the sun was on me, but then something run into me trying to stop me, but it was all in my mind. Hoping that it was her, "Edward stop." It said. "You have to move."

I didn't, I deserved to be punished, "Menah's alive Edward I swear." She then said something, "She's here. In the castle." I opened my eyes and backed up into the building. "Charlie was planning Harry's funeral not Menah's."

"Where is she?" I said quickly. "How come she disappeared then?"

Bella didn't answer me she just stuttered as if she didn't know what was going on. Then it hit me, her scent was in the throne room. But why was she here?

Aro's guards walked into the room. "I won't be needing your services after all." I said, well until I found Menah.

"Aro wants to speak with you again" said Demetri.

"No rules were broken." I replied.

"We should take this conversation to a more appropriate venue." They walked closer.

"Fine." I said and Alice pushed opened the door and Jane came around the corner.

She stopped by the guards, "Aro sent me to see what was taking so long."

She turned around and we all followed her led. Bella stayed next to Alice as I walked in front of them. As we moved closer to the throne room I could smell Menah. I looked back to confirm with Alice and she had a weird look on her face, just as confused as I was.

**Menah's POV**

The pain had subsided a while ago. I laid down watching the sky through the window. My dress felt as if it was too heavy on my body. I got up from the bed and walked on unsteady legs to the door. I opened it and peeked around to see if anyone was close. Seeing no one I left out of the door and walked down the corridor.

**Edward POV**

"What a happy surprise." Aro said as we walked in. "Menah is alive after all. Isn't that wonderful. I love a happy ending."

"Aro-" he cut me off and grabbed my hand.

He gasped and looked towards Bella. "That's the wrong girl." His face brightened with a secret. I saw a picture of Menah flash in is mind. "Aw the Eternal. Lovely girl. You will go through a lot with them. They were strong creatures until the battle. A spell you were under as you were confused by your feeling with Bella."

I said to Bella, "Aro can read every thought you ever had in one touch. And now you know everything. Now where is Menah?"

He ignored my question, "You are quite the soul reader yourself Edward, though you can't read Bella's thoughts." He looked between the both of us, "Fascinating." He backed up and said, "I would like to see if you are an exception to my gift as well. Would you do me the honor?" Aro held out his hand.

**Menah POV**

The hallways seemed to stretch on as I looked for a way out. Somewhere in this building I heard people talking, but I couldn't be sure. A scent in the air made me stop in mid walk. I sniffed and smelled woods. My eyes open and I gasp. Edward couldn't be here, could he?

Following the scent stopped as a pain entered my body, but didn't stop. It could be Edward. The scent was getting close as I moved. The pain went away a moment later. Shaking it off I ran in the direction I hoped he was in.

The throne room was where his scent led me. I push open the door with renewed strength. Edward and the big vampire were fighting. Alice was in a choke hold and Bella stood off to the side. As the man slam Edward on the stairs I started walking to them unnoticed. The man then held his head as Edward was forced on his knees next to Aro.

The instinct to save Edward hit the roof as I ran towards the man. Behind him, I grabbed his neck and lifted him up. He was taken by surprise and I threw him to the other side of the room. He landed on a broken bench as I screamed at the man and glared. My head slowly turned in Aro's direction. "Mind you Aro. That a mate is stronger defending her mate than any other time."

Edward got up and pulled me back. "Menah…" he said caressing my face with relief.

I smiled at him. And leaned in as to kiss him, "Don't think that disappearing for half a year isn't a big deal. Just remember that when we leave you're in for it." I turned my head from his. "And Charlie doesn't think so either."

"Now Aro what else is needed of us before we leave?" I stared into his red eyes.

He looked with a thoughtful face, "Bella knows too much. And humans must not know about us, as is law she cannot live."

"Time. All I need is time." I walk closer to him and hold out my hand. He grabs it and his face turns gleeful.

"Until we meet again my dear Menah." He sits down. He watches as we leave in hopes for us to cross paths in the near future.


	11. Before Returning to Forks

Alice and Edward covered themselves as we left out of the building. My emotions were everywhere as I walked ahead of the group. My heart beat pulsing throughout my body as it increased. My hands shook from the situation we were just in. And what I have to do with Bella, she will never forgive me; if she would ever find out what I plan to do. I held my hands as they shook. "Menah," Bella grabs my hand, "This way." I follow her as Alice heads for a hotel to stay in.

Edward's stare stings me in the back as he walks behind us. I refused to look at him. Acknowledging the fact that he abandoned me again didn't help me keep my cool. My grip on Bella's hand increased as we made it inside the building. The hem of the dress brushed my legs as I rushed to find a place to sit. Alice went up to the counter to get a room. Bella lets go of my hand as I sit down by a window. I wrung my hands together and glanced at Edward then immediately turned back. He stared at me as if I wasn't supposed to.

After a moment Alice dragged us to the elevator. Bella said, "Are you okay, Menah?" Alice glanced back at us then she looks in Edward's direction. In the corner of my vision Edward stares at me.

I nodded my head, "I'm fine." The doors opened and Alice led us to a room at the end of the hall on the right. Inside of the room held a couch and a loveseat for the living area. Along with that there was a circle table and a flat screen on the wall. There was a small kitchen to the right when you walk in. In the bedroom there were two beds and a nightstand in the middle. The medium size bathroom was on the left side of the room when you walk in.

I walked in the bedroom and sat on the bed. Bella sits next to me. "What happened?" My face remained looking out the window. "Alice saw you fall off of a cliff and you disappeared?" she sat still waiting for my answer. She still didn't know what I was or what I knew about the pack. And she was not going to find out unless it was necessary.

"I was walking in the woods when I came to a stop by the cliff. My feet were hurting and I wanted to rest. On accident I slipped on a rock. I could've died if Paul wasn't there to pull me back from the edge." I told her.

"And, how did you get here?" she asked nosily.

I stared at her for a moment, "Now that is a question for another time Bella. I'm just worried about how Dad will take this when we get home." I moved to the middle of the bed. "I just… I don't know how all of this could have happened. I don't think I could do this anymore." The door opened and Alice stepped on. I just shook my head and held my knees up to my chest.

Alice said, "Come one Bella. We should find you both something to eat." Bella got up with one last look to me and walked out with Alice.

My thoughts went to Edward who stood in the other room. "_Edward._" I thought remembering that he could only read my mind when I directed it to him. He made no noise coming into the room. His scent coming towards me. I padded the spot next to me. When he sat down I asked, "Why didn't you come back for me?"

He reached over for my hand and I let him. He squeezed my hand and said, "I was going to, I promise. But something was holding me back. It wasn't a voice or anyone; just every time I would think to come back I would always stop myself. And I knew you could take care of that woman. She could have taken anyone of us down and I needed to get them out there." he ran a hand through his hair. "I swear to you that I was going to come back. I could not live without you."

A small smile graced my face. "It's okay now. It's over. I don't want any more drama that's for sure." My face saddened, "But you'll forgive me right." I took my hand from his and got off of the bed. The memory of kissing Paul ran through my head. When I kissed him I saw Edward actually kissing me. I didn't want it to stop. I looked out of the window. "I'm so sorry, Edward." he saw what went through my mind since I directed it to him. He saw what I saw, him laying over me and kissing me.

"Menah. You have nothing to be sorry about." He wrapped his arms around me. The sunlight makes him shine. "We weren't actually together. You deserved to feel wanted. I wasn't there for you. But now I am." His voice turned different.

I laugh, "Do you remember the first time we met." My hands covered his that wrapped around my waist. "You made me feel… and when you kissed me." I shook my head and turned in his arms. He had a smile on his face. "I've missed you." He leaned his face towards me. I met his lips with a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I moved my lips gently against his. A shudder went down my spine as he bit my bottom lip. His tongue entered my mouth and I welcomed it with mine. My moan muffled by his lips.

He pulls away from me. I would give anything to see how he looked with rosy cheeks and swollen lips. Even to see his human eye color, green. Edward moved his face by my hair. I felt him breathe in and then he bit the tip of my ear. My hands tugged at his hair. "We should stop. They could be back any minute." I said not really wanting to stop.

He smiled down at me. "Alice took Bella to the market to get me a shirt. They won't be back so soon." I smiled and sat down on the bed. The sun is still on Edward as we lie down and make out before they can come back. I still wouldn't take him back so easily. I just wanted to be happy right now knowing that they were coming back to Forks.


	12. Friends? Together?

The Dreamer: Yes she freaked out on Paul, but he was the most suitable for the part.

* * *

Shakilove: They haven't actually made up but Menah was feeling too many emotions and has the need to have comfort as did Edward. But keep reading and we'll see how this goes because as I go on I just make up new stuff. I never would have known my story was going to turn out like this.

* * *

When we made it home Charlie was out. Bella went straight to her room as I did. I wonder if someone told Charlie what happened with us or were they ignorant as why we were gone. When I made it to my room in the attic I paused. The Cullen's' gift sat on the chest in front of my bed. The violin Edward gave me still sat in its case. The violin was new and polished. "Edward you make me so confused." I said when I saw him sitting at my desk. "I can't help, but love you. But you put me through _so much_. It feels as if you were made to… shit I don't know, but I can't do this right now."

He sighed and got up from his spot and started pacing, "Menah. I'm sorry, but I couldn't-"he looked at me, "I do not wish to argue with you after finding out that you're alive. I promise, Menah, I promise not to leave you again. We cannot survive without each other. You are my mate and I will protect you and love you as one."

I nodded my head, "I know that Edward, I would do the same. I was literally dying and all I could do was think of where you were to end the pain." I refused to even cry anymore, "I just need time. We need time apart. You have hurt me Edward. I can forgive you, but not right now." I got up and pointed towards the window, "Please leave." Was all I told him and he left swiftly out the window.

My head was in my hands when Charlie walked into my room. "Are you okay?" he climbed all the way in.

I shook my head, "Not really, but I have to stay strong."

"You and Bella scared me. You just got out of a coma months ago and now you were gone for three days." He sat down next to me.

"And I'm so sorry." A sad look crossed my face.

"Just promise not to do something like that to me ever again."

"I promise, Daddy."

He nodded his head and got up, "You and Bella are grounded… for the rest of your lives."

"I love you." He looked at me and said it back before he left the room.

The next day I found myself sitting on the couch with Ryan giving me a lecture. "Do you have any idea of what we were thinking when we found you missing? We had sent out a search for you and Bella until Jacob said anything, he didn't even know where you were. We thought you- you can just go off somewhere and not tell anyone."

I looked at him and Candice, "You thought I what?" they stayed silent, "You thought I killed myself, huh? You think so little of me that I would even consider it."

Candice spoke up, "That's not what we're saying. We thought that you got hurt. A lot has been happening between you and… everyone. We just want to be sure that you're safe, okay?"

"Fine. I'm safe. I'm irritated. I'm in love. I'm angry. I'm all of the above. Are you happy are do you want to run it by me again?" I said to the both of them. They just stared at me. "Whatever. I just need time alone to think. Please go home and do not worry about me."

Ryan and Candice both looked at me until Ryan said, "Okay, Menah. I'm sorry. Rest or take a nap because you look pretty bad."

I smiled, "Shut up."

"Know that we care for you. And you can always come to us. We'll see ya later." They both gave me a hug before they went off to wherever they were going.

Without thinking I took my keys from the hook by the front door and ran for my Jeep. Charlie was upstairs, but I had to talk to Leah. They already had the funeral and I missed because I was in Italy. I haven't talked to her since my surprise birthday party. It wouldn't be a happy visit since she just lost her father along with Seth. It made me wonder how Sue was doing. I drove to La push trying to remember where she lived, but I could not. I decided to go to Emily and ask her where she lived.

Outside of Sam's house I jumped from the car. Talking was heard from the back of the house. I went around the back to see who was there. Turning the corner I paused. Everyone was there playing around expect for one person. Emily walked from out of the back door of the house. She was the first to see me. She sat a tray down on a table and rushed over to me. "Menah!" she pulls me into a tight hug. "Where have you been? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine now. I just needed to save someone that's it. I just hope I didn't cause any problems. We've had enough of that." I said to her. When I stopped speaking I could see the pack behind her. What really surprised me were Seth and Leah sitting at the table. I looked back to Emily then I walked around her. "Leah, Seth." They were already looking at me.

Seth gets up from his seat and walks to me, "Menah!" he picks me up and spins me around, "Where have you been? Jacob told us Bella left, but he didn't see you. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Seth." I smiled at him when he put me down. "I had to go save a friend, that's all." Seth has grown quite a bit, "Well you got all muscly and stuff." He actually blushed at that. I laughed and shook my head. Then I remembered Leah. She was standing with her arms crossed over her chest. We knew that look, everyone did. She was angry, but I don't know who it's aimed at. Maybe at knowing why Sam really went for Emily. "Hi, Leah."

She grunted and the others looked around before walking into the house sensing what was going on. I walk over to her. My body still aches with the situation Edward and I are going through. I just needed to talk to Leah. I sat down in the sit next to her. "How are you doing?"

Leah sat down in her seat, "Could be better." She looked at me with a glare. "Where were you?"

I looked around and listened in on the others to make sure they weren't listening. "Somehow I ended up in Italy. Don't ask because I honestly cannot answer that. But Edward was going to… have himself killed. He thought I was dead." I paused in my talking, "Leah, I was dying and if he would've succeeded I wouldn't be here right." I looked at her, "I came to apologize about not being there for the funeral."

Leah shook her head and breathe loudly, "You know I could never say mad at you." She gave me a small smile, "One day we should go and do something. Like burn items from the guys that broke our heart." Leah stopped, "Wait, you were dying?" She yelled.

I put my hand over her mouth. "Keep it down. I'm not sure all of them know about my condition. I can't tell anyone now. It's not safe for anyone to know exactly what I am." I took in a breath, "All I wanted was to come down here and be with my father and look at where that got me."

Leah looked to be thinking for a moment, "Menah, I can tell that you and Edward are not on good terms right now. But I think that you two should talk. Figure something out." Her face was sad, "Being a female shape shifter is bad enough, but I don't believe I am able to have kids."

"Leah…" I said almost painfully.

She looked towards the forest, "Just go and talk with him. We can always go burn things later."

"Really?" I asked her.

"Yeah." My smile was big as I got up from my seat. By the door I could see Paul standing in the doorway. I couldn't bring myself to tell him anything. He knew that he could never happen, we both did. It just made me wonder if they would push me aside now that they were back. I walked backwards for a minute and sent him a small smile then I took off. I took off to the woods and to my destination.

Life is about too many things to stick with one theory. One thing, life to me is about for what you wish for and never giving up. And maybe there's a time when you need to give up, but I call it letting go. I'm going to let go of the past that Edward and I have been through and make a future that will insure our happiness. It will take longer for me to forgive him, but I have to start somewhere.

* * *

I hope my favorite people like this chapter. Please leave a review!


	13. May I have your blessing?

Blackcreed11: What Menah going to do to Bella will be in the next story since I'm almost done. And we'll both have to find out when Menah will tell him. I'm still thinking on that.

* * *

This whole situation is going to mess up a lot of things. I don't know if Charlie would be more disappointed in me for going back to Edward or he would be too angry with Edward to worry. And Bella would be even more jealous. When they broke up she wasn't the nicest to me. She was putting on a front when we were in Volturi, I could tell.

The most wonder thing happened not too long ago and I'm still surprised, but happy. Well more like over the edge happy. My life was going to be better no matter how much drama that will be thrown at us. I am not giving up my chance at life.

An hour ago I was walking in the Cullen's house after Alice called to tell me to come inside the house. She left it unlocked for me. I walked down the stairs in the living room after I arrived. Everyone was sitting around doing their own thing until they heard me.

The sight of them all together caused me to breakdown. The months of bottling up my feelings of them being gone was let go. To my shock, Rosalie ran with her inhuman speed and pulled me in for a hug.

After that everyone came forward and pulled me in for a hug. Edward stood back and watches the scene unfold. Esme was all smiles, along with Emmett.

When everyone was done I headed to Edward, but the strangest thing happened. Charlie was sitting on the couch along with Bella. I felt a sense of panic rising. Did Charlie know what was going on?

**Third POV**

Someone knocked on the Swan's door. Bella was just finish making dinner. Charlie was upstairs so she went to open the door.

Edward stood in the doorway, "Hello, Bella."

She was surprise to see him here. "Hey, come in." Menah's car wasn't here so what did he want. They walked into the living area. "So, what's up?"

"I came to talk with Charlie." His hands were in his pockets. "Can you get him for me?"

Bella nodded her head suspiciously and headed upstairs. She knocked on her father's door. "Yes?" he said when he opened the door.

"Edward's here to see you." His face turned sour for a moment. Then he turned reluctantly.

Bella walked behind Charlie down the stairs and went into the kitchen to wash some dishes as Charlie went to Edward.

Edward sat on the couch across from Charlie. Edward couldn't look him in the eye. "Mr. Swan. I first apologize for everything that I've put your family through. But you have to know that I love Menah. Leaving was her was hard on the both of us."

Charlie was hunched over staring at Edward with a look that any hardly ever see on his face, anger. "Just tell me why you're here."

Edward took something from out of his pocket and put it on the coffee table. "I was hoping to get your blessing." Edward stared at the ring. It was his mother's ring from his human years. "I cannot be with anyone else, Mr. Swan. You may be angry with me, but I promise to take care of Menah." A plate slipped from my hand and landed on the floor, but they were too engrossed to say anything.

Charlie held the box with the ring inside. A fight was going off in his head, but he had to make the best decision for Menah and he knew what it was. Charlie raised Menah like his own daughter and he knew exactly how to make her happy. He closed the box and set it on the table. "Edward, if you do anything to hurt her I will come after you." He shook his head with some hesitation. "But you have my blessing."

Bella had enough and turned from them and headed up towards her room. She shook her head, he couldn't marry her. She balled up her fist and sat down on her bed. She picked up her pillow and threw it at the wall, silently screaming.

**Menah's POV**

I looked at Charlie, but talked to Edward, "What is he doing here?" I turned to Edward. Anyone couldn't see the emotion through his eyes.

"I asked him to come." He walked towards me and grabbed my hand. Everyone in the room stood around us. I glanced nervously at them. When I looked back Edward was on one knee. He pulled out a small box from his back pocket. My hands flew to my face to cover the girlish scream that wanted to leave my mouth.

Ever since my parents were taken from me I've wanted my own family. The Swan's, Cullen's, and the wolf pack became my family. Each one of them affected me in a one way that made me know that they would.

"Menah…" If Edward was human, I swear he would be blushing. "Do you remember when we went to the Karaoke Bar?" I nodded my head unsure of where he was going with the question. "That night, I saw you singing and you were so happy. That's the night when I came home and pulled out my mother's ring."

He opened the box and showed me one of the most beautiful rings I have ever seen, "I'm so sorry Menah. But I cannot hold this back any longer. Will you marry me?"

I looked over to Charlie to see his reaction. His face was grim, but something in his eyes made me turn back to Edward. "Yes." I couldn't help, but love him. We are soul mates and we couldn't deny it.


End file.
